


20. Feeding/Eating

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Bakes, Aziraphale Feeds Crowley, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Eating Cake in a Sexy Way, Hand Jobs, Ineffable Kinktober 2020, M/M, Other, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: During Crowley's lockdown nap, Aziraphale decides to try baking something that Crowley will truly enjoy. When he gets Crowley to try it, he is treated to a very surprising and arousing experience.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959229
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	20. Feeding/Eating

_I could slither over … watch you eat cake …_

~~~~~

Aziraphale baked as Crowley slept and couldn’t get that sentence out of his head. Of course, that sounded delightful, and even a bit titillating, but … why? He tried to remember the last time he saw Crowley eat anything more than a couple bites. Oh but what if he _could_ tempt him ... with his _own_ baked goods? Aziraphale sat down and catalogued every item that he could recall Crowley genuinely enjoying and got to work finding a recipe so that maybe, just maybe, Aziraphale could watch _Crowley_ eat cake for once. 

~~~~~

“Angel?” Crowley sauntered into the bookshop in October, well rested, if not still annoyed at the state of the world. “How is everything?”

“Oh! Crowley! My dear, I am so delighted to see you! Had a good nap then?”

“Yeah, not bad. What’ve you been up to?”

There was a twinkle in Aziraphale’s eye as he ushered Crowley into the flat upstairs. “Oh, bit of this and that, baking, cleaning, doing what little I can to help. There is one thing that I’ve been working on, if you’d indulge me?”

“‘Course I will, what do you need?” Crowley went to follow Aziraphale into the kitchen but he was stopped and gently pushed to the sofa.

“I need you to sit there and look handsome as I put the finishing touches on something, I’ll be out soon.”

Crowley watched Aziraphale disappear into the kitchen and shrugged, tossing his sunglasses on a side table and pulling out his phone. 

~~

The demon’s mouth started watering before he even registered the scent in the air. He was trying to parse it out when Aziraphale sat down, facing him on the sofa, his knee drawn up on the cushions, with a slice of cake on a plate drizzled in sauce. Chocolate … Crowley did like chocolate. 

“I baked this especially for you, Crowley.” Aziraphale beamed at Crowley as he speared off a bite and held up the fork. “Open wide … “

Crowley gave a dubious look as he opened his mouth. Tempting scent or not, he wasn’t as much of a- oh, Satan that was good. He didn’t notice the indulgent moan that escaped him as the cake melted on his tongue.

But Aziraphale did. Aziraphale’s lips parted as he heard the utterly shameless sound, his eyes focused on Crowley’s lips before darting back up to his surprisingly closed eyes. He prepared another bite as Crowley’s mouth opened for more..

Crowley’s lips closed over the fork and this time, he did notice his reaction. His cheeks bloomed and his eyes shot open as he finished the bite. 

“You know, I believe I may be beginning to understand your willingness to watch me enjoy a meal.” Aziraphale’s voice was whispery, and his pupils were dilated as he dragged his gaze from Crowley’s lips back to his eyes. He speared another bite.

Crowley was prepared to decline until he picked up on the subtle scent of lust on the air. He was only surprised because of the reason why; it had been a few months of a dry spell for each of them after all. He leaned forward and slid his tongue under the tines of the fork, looking up at Aziraphale from under his eyelashes as he closed his lips and pulled away.

“Oh, my word … “ Aziraphale’s hand shook slightly as he watched Crowley chew and swallow. Another bite on the fork was held up and he felt Crowley’s hands on his knees. They slid up his thighs as Crowley leaned forward to take the next bite. 

Crowley pushed his palms up the inside of Aziraphale’s thighs one cupping underneath his groin as he groaned around the fork. Aziraphale took a sharp breath and the fork rattled on the plate as he dropped it to unbutton his trousers.

Crowle’s lips parted, flicking the end of his tongue in a come-hither as Aziraphale hurried to pick up the fork again and slide another bite into Crowley’s mouth. Crowley wrapped his hand around Aziraphale’s shaft as his lips closed. Another sinful sound escaped as the flavors mingled in his mouth and he gave Aziraphale a gentle stroke.

Aziraphale’s hips flexed into Crowley’s grip as he fed him the cake. Aziraphale was getting very close to climaxing as the cake was finished and he dropped the plate to the floor only carefully enough to not break it. His hands fisted into Crowley’s hair and he pulled him into a passionate kiss, enjoying the flavors secondhand as Crowley’s stroke took a twist and sped up. 

Aziraphale’s head fell back with a gasp and Crowley darted forward to kiss and bite his throat as he came. A discreet snap cleaned him up and he slumped back against the arm of the sofa, Crowley following to kiss him. 

“I was not expecting to have that sort of a reaction.” Aziraphale was lightly panting as Crowley nuzzled and kissed him. “I shall be baking for you more often.”

“So, what was in that cake, Angel? It really was good, I wasn’t putting it all on.”

“Are you asking if I somehow made a miraculously irresistible cake?” Aziraphale chuckled. “No, I just figured out the perfect mix of things you enjoy and put them all in one dish.”

“ _All_ the things I enjoy?” Crowley looked up at him with a smirk.

“Don’t be vulgar, Crowley.” Crowley pouted at him. 

“S’not vulgar, Angel, you know I love putting you in my mouth.” He grinned wickedly until taken a bit aback by the smirk on Aziraphale’s face.

“Well then. Perhaps if you ask nicely, I’ll add a special ingredient next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any ideas on what was in the cake? 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Quefish77)   
> [Tumblr](https://quefish77.tumblr.com/)


End file.
